


Days In The Life: OTRA

by ViaDylann



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Harry-centric, Niall-centric, Non-Consensual Tickling, OT5 Friendship, Prompt Fill, Tickling, nialls knee, otra, two prompts in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two prompt fills in one.<br/>The first was a tickling prompt where Harry was ticklish but no one knew because he thought men shouldn't be.<br/>The second was where Niall's knee acts up and get's him into a bit of trouble.<br/>Read to find out what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days In The Life: OTRA

**Harry’s POV**

 

The lads and I were all sitting on the couch of our tour bus in Australia, right before the first show of our 2015 tour, when it started.

 

Niall had been feeding off of Louis sass and gotten brave enough to start spitting fire right back at him. Were we a bit used to it by now, or at least I was. Zayn was egging them on from the sidelines and Liam watched and laughed along.

 

I, however, got bored of watching them and tuned them out in favor of checking the pre-tour excitement on Twitter. Livestreams were counting down and Vines were getting ready to capture moments. I thought back on rehearsals when the fans were outside listening, thinking they would gain knowledge of the set list for tonight. Little did they know, we were not singing all of the songs that they heard us practice, the rest were practiced in LA. 

I was getting hyped up too, I mean, our first show in 2015!

How could I not be excited?

People tend to think that with this being our fourth tour in a row, we should be pro’s by now who aren’t fazed by the amount of people in attendance but we really aren’t. Every time we’re back stage I’m immediately filled with adrenalin and nerves just hearing everyone out there. It’s worse when I look to see how many there actually are so I try not to look as much.

Best part is, though, that once I’m on stage, all of the nerves go away and all I’m left with is adrenalin and it makes everything so much more exciting. 

My attention was abruptly pulled from my phone when I felt Louis nudge me with his elbow. It went straight into my side, right where I was most ticklish. 

I let out a yelp and doubled over trying to mask the feeling as one of pain.

It seemed to work as Liam and Zayn stopped laughing. I then began to doubt that as they both smirked a little.

“You alright?” Louis asked “didn’t think I did it that hard, Mate.”

“Yeah, m’okay. More of a surprise, really.” I laughed it off.

The boys gave each other a few looks that showed that they knew something was up. Luckily, they didn’t decide to comment on it and continued with the conversation. 

Things like this have been happening a lot lately. There have been quite a lot of instances where one of the boys would ‘accidentally’ nudge me or poke me around the places where I was most ticklish. Now, I am not one to point fingers. I don’t usually like to think that people are trying to deceive me, but that was all getting a bit suspicious. 

The first time it happened, we were doing an interview. We don’t normally sit in the same sofa like we used to back in 2012 for these things, but there were moments that we were quite close together. I had actually seen Niall and Louis looking at each other sort of in a signaling kind of way and Liam shaking his head, quite subtly, ‘No’. I had absolutely no idea what was going on but brushed it off as them maybe pondering whether or not to answer a question a certain way or make a risky comment. With that in mind, I just paid attention to the interviewer and answering some of the questions she was asking. A little later in the interview, I suddenly felt one of the boys poke me in the side and I quite literally squirmed off of the chair.

Yes, everyone did look at me weird. 

Yes, Niall and Louis started laughing at me.

And yes, I turned red. 

I always turn red when I’m embarrassed.

Especially when I’m tired and it’s winter.

The next few times it was when we were all hanging out together or we were going somewhere together. They did it every opportunity they had. 

Once, Niall had decided to give it a go when we were walking about with Zayn. I realized something was up when they had stopped talking all of a sudden and Zayn asked me to tell him a joke. You always know something is up when one of the boys asks me to tell them a joke. No one likes my jokes. At all, not even the fans. They only laugh because they find it ‘cute’. Disregarding that, I told him a joke anyway. Mainly, it was because I like to tell my jokes and slightly because I wanted to find out what was about to happen.

Looking back on that, it was not my greatest decision. 

Then again it wasn’t theirs either.

Anyway, I started telling Zayn the one a fan had told us about the flags, but in the middle of it, Niall poked me in the sides with both of his pointer fingers. Let’s just say, that wasn’t one of my finest moments.

I screamed so loud, trying not to laugh, that some fans that we somehow were passing unnoticed looked over at us and screamed too. That . . . was when all hell broke loose. Apparently, a bunch of fans were there for a meet up so Niall, Zayn and I had to haul ass. We legged it down the street and had to call for someone to pick us up. When we were finally in the safety of the car, I glared at a sheepish looking Zayn and an amused Niall.

“A bit ticklish are we, Harry?” Zayn asked, play mocking me.

“No.” I denied immediately.

“Then what was that back there?” Niall laughed out as I huffed in slight annoyance.

“Nothing. You just caught me off guard. Why would I be ticklish? I’m not ticklish. You’re ticklish!”

“You’re rambling, Haz” Zayn cut in.

Instead of responding, I turned towards the window and stared at the buildings swirling by until we got back to where our tour bus was. On arrival, I immediately strode inside and straight to my bunk, passing a sly looking Louis on the way.

I didn’t understand why everyone seemed to be teaming up on me lately and I was getting a little mad. And like he has some sort of sixth sense, Liam’s head came poking into my bunk.

“What’s wrong, Mate?” Liam asked without needing the confirmation that I’m upset.

“Nothing.” I responded then rolled over from my back to face the wall.

“C’mon. I know you’ve known me long enough to think that will get rid of me. Now scoot over so we can talk.”

Knowing that he was right, I moved over so he had some space next to me. After climbing in, I could feel his eyes on me and I knew that if I didn’t turn to face him he’d just keep staring at the back of my head until I did. 

“So what’s bothering you?” Liam asked as soon as I was turned to face him.

“I just,” I sighed “I just feel like everyone is like teaming up against me or something. I know it sounds crazy but it’s just a bit frustrating.” I rolled back onto my back and covered my eyes with my arms.

“Don’t worry yourself. Just a bit of fun, yeah? I get it but don’t take it personal. You remember when we all teamed up to push Zayn in the pool right after he’d spent a solid hour on his hair? Yeah he was right cross, but he got over it and it was all in good fun.”

I knew he was right but I can’t help the nerves. All I knew was that whatever is coming is inevitable so I figured I might as well not stress myself about it.

“Yeah, you’re right, Li. Thanks, Mate.” With that, Liam smiled, rustled my hair a bit, then slipped out of my bunk.

 

This day however, I didn’t expect to be the one where I found out what they were planning. I didn’t dwell on it though because like I said, they have been doing it for a while now. I’ve had some suspicions that whatever they were planning had something to do with me being ticklish. I was hoping to god that it didn’t because it’s something that I’ve been trying to hide that fact since we started touring. I haven’t told anyone about the fact that I am. I don’t like that I am, though. I am a grown man. What kind of grown man is ticklish? Just imagine this manly man just going all squirmy and giggling like a little kid when you poke him a few times? That is not manly at all. So, I figured that if I want to keep up the whole being a man thing, then I’ll have to not be ticklish. I’ve actually done quite a good job at hiding it, I think. Well, at least up until a few days ago.  
I looked up from my lap to see the boys still smirking at me, Niall with an eyebrow quirked. 

“I’m just going to go and take a quick nap before I have to get ready for the show tonight.” I told them, standing to my feet.

“Okay. Have a nice nap!” Louis told me before I made a face at him and continued to my bunk.

I suddenly woke up to a blinding brightness a while later.

**Niall’s POV**

 

We all watched as Harry went to go and take his nap before we started talking again.

“So.” I whispered, turning sideways on the couch and pulling my knees up to my chest.

“Let’s let him get some rest before anything, okay?” Liam whispered, always having to be the sensible one.

“Whatever. Did you see that earlier though?” I smiled looking from one of the lads to the next. “When Tommo nudged him. He was definitely ticklish.” 

“Yeah. I didn’t think that he was but when you told me about him causing the mob thing, I had to see for myself.” Louis told me.

We’ve been trying to figure out if Harry was ticklish for the longest time now. We all knew that he was during X Factor and them days, but he didn’t seem to be a while after that. Figured that maybe he had grown out of it or something. I don’t really have a clue as to why we waited so long to find this out but tonight is definitely it.

Tonight is the night that we find out and I am way beyond anxious. I couldn’t sit still, to be honest. Liam was making us wait a whole hour before we went to find out and trust me, it was one of the longest hours of me life. I kept getting up to grab a drink or something to eat. I was on twitter and quietly practicing for the concert we were having tonight. That, by the way, added on to how anxious I already was. I’ve been anxious from the minute I got to Australia. I’ve been here quite a while before the boys who all decided to come last minute. I actually didn’t know that they were going to do that. I was actually stating to agree with the fans when they were saying that I’d show up to the concert alone and have to borrow Ed Sheeran’s loop pedal to get all of the harmonies. Obviously that’s not what’s going to happen. 

Finally, it was time to put our plan in action and I had to remind myself to stay as quiet as possible because somehow, even with him being able to sleep through the noise of screaming fans outside of out hotels before, Harry was a very light sleeper. I guess he learned to tune the fans out for sleep. Then again, it could just be that when you’re tired you can sleep through any kind of constant sound.

Anyhow, we all reached Harry’s bunk as Louis quietly counted to three. When he hit three, Zayn and Liam ripped the curtains back and flooded his dark bunk with light. I saw Harry moving a little and nodded to Tommo then we both leaned in and started to tickle Harry in the places that we knew affected him the most. Soon after, Zayn and Liam both joined in on the action and we tickled Harry mercilessly. 

“Guys!” Harry laughed out, trying to move away from our hands and fingers. 

“P-please st-st-stop!” He gasped then broke out in a series of high pitched giggles before his normal laughter. 

“Think maybe he’s had enough?” Louis asked, pausing slightly and looking over at me.

“Y-yes, I’ve had more than enough!” He yelled, trying to stabilize his breathing a bit.

Lou and I met eyes with each other before yelling put a simultaneous “Nahhh!”

We continued tickling Harry as he tried to push us away, in an attempt to escape his bunk. He tried multiple times, and failed multiple times. On the last attempt, however, Harry managed to break free between Zayn and I before running to the front end of the bus.

I ended up getting knocked into the other side of the bunks and slamming my knee against one of the hard edges. It hurt for a little but with the mass of adrenalin running through me then, I could barely feel it. 

We followed Harry’s path to where he was sitting, once again, on the couch and looking quite angry. His face was beet red and he did not look like he was in the mood for anything at the moment. 

“Hazz.” Louis started before Harry shrugged him off and told us to leave him alone.

“We were just having a bit of a laugh. What’s got you so angry?” Liam asked him, taking a seat on his right. 

“I just don’t like to be tickled. I hate the fact that I’m ticklish anyway.” He mumbled a bit.

“Why, though?” I asked him, genuinely confused.

“I’m a man.” Harry said hardening his stare at the wall he wasn’t sitting against.

“So . . ?” Zayn asked shaking his head.

“What does being a man have anything to do with this?” I questioned.

“I just don’t think I should be ticklish since I am one. What’s so manly about giggling like a little girl? Nothing!” 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with being ticklish, Harry.” Liam assured him.

“Yeah, I’m a man and I’m quite ticklish.” Zayn put in.

“Doesn’t make you any much less of a man.” Louis told him. “Plus, I bet the fans’ll love it if they knew you were.”

“I don’t know.” Harry said shrugging.

“Plenty of men are ticklish. I promise it’s nothing to be ashamed of, alright? Try not to worry about it so much, yeah?” Liam said.

“I’ll try.” Harry said before getting back up. There were a few more hours until we had to get ready and be at the venue so he went to go and resume his nap.

Later, we were finally there and a few minutes away from getting on the stage. I could already hear the crowd and my nerves were kicking in at its worse. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was hoping I could keep calm enough to hold my voice steady and not trip over my own feet.

When we hit the stage everything was going amazingly. The crowd was wicked and everything went smoothly. Once Clouds was finished, the mood was set for the rest of our performance. Harry was jumping around the stage like he does and spitting water all over the stage like a whale as usual. I need to try that some time, by the way. Zayn was talking more to the audience and I’m pretty sure that they loved it. We gave Zayn a sort of pep talk some days before and it seemed to be paying off. He really seemed to be enjoying himself a bit more and letting loose. Liam was just being his regular old Liam self and Tommo was happy as usual or maybe a bit more than usual since he has a ton more solos this time around. The atmosphere was great and the crowd was feeding us energy. They were jumping around and screaming the lyrics back at us. It’s actually one of my favorite things about doing the live shows, just hearing our songs being sung back to us. It’s one of the best feeling, that.  
It was a great night and when we got back to the bus, we were all exhausted.  
Well most of us were, some went out for a bit but before the sun came up, we were all in our respective bunks and sleeping soundly.

That next night we had another concert to perform. Again, I was excited. 

The day flew by and soon it was time to get back on stage. The crowd was just as amazing as the last, or, ‘the loudest we’ve heard so far!’ as Liam tells them and every other crowd that we perform for. I was just having a great time and happy that Zayn was seriously taking the whole ‘be more confident.’ thing in stride. Considering the crowds are like this already, I can’t wait to hear them when we start putting some of the other songs in the set list. 

At one point during the show, right near the end, my knee started acting up. I figured it was fine since we were finishing the last song anyway, and I’d be able to go back and rest it for a while. Until I remembered that the boys and I had a quick rehearsal right after this show. I managed to get off of the stage and get to a chair without a problem. Maybe if I let it rest a little before we rehearse it’ll be okay. It’s happened a few times before and that’s what I usually do.

When the venue was cleared of fans, we were ushered back onto the stage just to go over some of our stage directions for when we start performing ‘Stockholm Syndrome’. That is when I realized that my knee wasn’t any better. I was wondering why it was being like that but then remembered when I hit it on one of the bunks yesterday.  
I am not really much of a complainer when it comes to pain, and it wasn’t hurting too bad, so I decided to push through it. At first everything was fine. Yeah, it hurt a b it but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. The more I went on though, the harder it was to walk around.

“Niall, go a little faster please! As much as I’d love to tell you that we did, we actually don’t have all night.” Louis sassed me.

“Yeah, plus I’d really like to get out of here.” Harry told me, being very serious.

I tried as hard as I could to speed up. The pain was very distracting and it was hard to pay attention to my stage directions.

“Niall, you’re supposed to be going up the catwalk right now!” Zayn said.

I was really trying my hardest but it was getting quite difficult. Maybe it’d be a good time to tell them about my knee. I sat in the middle of the catwalk in order to rest my knee for a little, then started to speak up.

“Lads,” I began “I can’t really d-

“Niall, what are you doing?!” Louis yelled at me.

“It’s just my kn-

“Look, you need to take this seriously, Nialler. No playing around.” Liam cut me off.

“M’not! I’m just trying to tell you-

“You know what, since you can’t be a little professional about this you all might as well just go back to the bus. We can’t have you here wasting time. Also, management doesn’t want you guys out tonight, you all look exhausted and it’s getting harder to cover up.” The stage manager told us.

All the boys groaned.

“Oh,” he continued “and since we didn’t get to finish tonight, we’ll have to take some time tomorrow night to get it done.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Zayn deadpanned.

“Yeah, I had plans tomorrow night!” Liam and Harry told the man.

“Well, thanks to Niall here, you’ll just have to cancel or be late.”

The boys groaned again, this time sending glares my way. I felt really bad about all of this but it really wasn’t my fault my knee was being so bad. They didn’t even let me explain what was going on. I was so frustrated and couldn’t wait to get back to the bus.

When we finally arrived, all of the boys stood in front of me, looking beyond angry.

“You know, usually you are good at telling which time and place it’s okay to goof off.” Liam said, looking more disappointed than mad before turning to go to his bunk.

“Well, I just want you to know that I’m mad at you.” Zayn said then went off to his bunk too.

Louis and Harry just shook their heads at me before heading to theirs.

I let out a huge sigh and I slinked my way to my bunk. I couldn’t fall asleep. All I could think about was how mad all the boys were at me and all of my frustration went boiling to the top. The bus was silent and all of the breathing seemed even enough to let me know they were all sleeping. Finally, I let all of the frustration I’d been holding back come pouring out of me in the form of tears. I cried not even a minute before Liam was pushing his way in next to me. 

“Why are you crying?” Liam asked straight away.

“How the hell do you do that?” I asked, sniffling a bit.

“Do what?” Liam asked back, rolling over to face me.

“How do you always know when someone is upset? I can’t even be upset for a minute before you come to the rescue.”

“Did you want to be upset?” Liam shook his head as he asked.

“No.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“My knee. That’s what’s wrong! I hurt it yesterday when we were tickling Harry and it started acting up before rehearsal. That’s why I couldn’t do much tonight.”

“Why didn’t you say something, Ni?” Liam asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

“I tried!” I choked out, my tears starting up again. “I tried to tell you guys, but you all kept cutting me off and you wouldn’t listen or let me talk for that matter. I didn’t mean to ruin things for you guys but it wasn’t my fault.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry, Nialler. I didn’t know. I don’t know why we were being like that. I guess we were all just really ready to get out of there.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Apologizing. I would say it’s okay but it wasn’t so thank you.”

“Come ‘ere” Liam said holding out his arm for me. I scooted in towards him and snuggled into his chest.

“I really am sorry.” Liam whispered before hugging me. We drifted off to sleep all cuddled together, much to my relief. 

I woke up in the morning with Liam’s arms still curled around me and decided to just lay there a bit before going out to face the other lads. I stayed there maybe another hour before Liam woke up. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair before climbing out of the bunk and disappearing to the front of the bus.

I decided to take a quick shower and get ready for the day, just to buy me a bit more time. After taking a long shower and an abnormally long time brushing my teeth, I finally emerged from the bathroom. I slipped my things onto the bed in my bunk and slowly crept towards the front of the bus where the small kitchen was situated. Before I could reach however, the boys stopped me.

“Can you sit a minute, Ni?” Harry asked me with a small voice.

I hung my head a bit low and sat on the couch like I asked. Liam was in the kitchen so I couldn’t really use him as comfort. I realized that I wouldn’t be needing it, when Louis spoke. 

“Nialler, Liam told us about last night.” I looked up, first at Liam then to meet Louis’ eyes. “We are so sorry for being like that to you.”

“We truly are, Ni. If I could take it back, I would.” Harry told me.

“We promise it will never be happening again. We feel like absolute shit.” Zayn said.

“I really appreciate you all apologizing. Next time, just let me talk, yeah? Don’t beat yourself up about it though. You know what happened and now we can all move past that.”

“Well,” Liam spoke up from the kitchen. “We weren’t going to beat ourselves up about it. But, that’s only because we made you an apology breakfast.” 

The minute the words left Liam’s mouth, I sprung up from my seat, long forgetting they were even mad, and hobbled my was as fast as my fucked up knee could carry me to the kitchen.

Let’s just say, I am feeling a lot better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read, and to Emily for requesting them (you are awesome!).  
> I will definitely be posting more bromance/friendship fics in the future, this does not mean i won't still post smut, they will just be separate unless I am asked for one with both!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!!  
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Via


End file.
